As Luck Would Have It
by Wyvern 116
Summary: When my life just can't possibly get any worse, it does. But will my luck change? Rewritten
1. The Beginning of my Downward Spiral

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**As Luck Would Have It**

Have you ever have one of those days where everything just falls apart? Try me, I bet I can top it. It all started with my pet Furret, Scout. He had been sick for quite a while now, and was getting a bit old.

"I'm sorry to say this, Mr. Sauter, but Scout is barely hanging on. The cancer has spread too far. There's not much we can do. He's awake now if you want to see him. It's best you say your goodbyes while you can."

I walked into the room to see my poor little pokemon. The annoying but assuring beeping noise from the heart monitor was the only sound in the room for a while.

"…Fuurret…" squeaked Scout. I wanted to pick the poor little guy up and squeeze the crap outta him, but in his state it would only break his spine. I rubbed his little frail head. I just broke out in tears. I had been with this dear little soul for fifteen years, what would you expect? I could almost feel his understanding as he curled up to me as much as he could.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beeeeeeeeeeeep*

I left the hospital with a sense of dread. Then my phone started ringing. I was hoping it was Sierra, my fiancée. It was, but still not the phone call I was expecting.

"John? It's me, Sierra." She said in a melancholy tone. "I know you've been going through some hard times, so I really don't want to drop this kind of thing on you. But if I don't, I may not have the courage to later. So, here's the thing, I'm having second thoughts about getting married. I've been doing some serious thinking, and I just don't think we're right for each other. I hope we can still be friends though. See ya later…" *click!*

I almost broke right then and there. I leaned my head against the steering wheel of my truck for support. Life had just back-handed me in the face with its ring finger. Then that little evil device my ex-fiancée used to stab my heart rang again. It was my doctor with even more bad news and an appointment with my name on it. What else did I have to lose? How about my Life?

"I think you'll want to hear this in person, John. Meet me back in my office as soon as you can," I heard. I got out of my truck and walked back inside the office, sad to say I hadn't even left the parking lot.

"I know you're a man of few words, Mr. Sauter, so I'll cut to the chase. Whatever gave your pet Scout cancer, also gave it to you. And it saddens me to say that you have just as little chance as he did."

"Isn't there something I can do?" I asked in anguish.

"Well, there is one thing, but with dire consequences. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't care! I would rather continue living this horrible life than living none at all!"

"You don't know how happy I am to here that, Mr. John Sauter." He said with a grin. I was overcome with a sense of dread.. He said my full name, which couldn't be good. I soon found out it wasn't. My doctor went to the back of the room and pressed a series of keys on what looked like a home security keypad.

"He's ready. Come get him now." He spoke into the device.

Two burly men walked out of a sliding door that was nearly invisible on the wall. They picked me up under the shoulders and half carried-half dragged me through a series of halls. They finally entered a room and plopped me down onto an operating table. A doctor walked in holding a needle full of green liquid. He stabbed it into my neck and drained the liquid. I would have screamed from terror if not already from pain.

My body started trembling uncontrollably. My bones felt like they were being ripped apart, and my muscles were on fire. My insides were bursting! The doctor yanked the needle out of my neck and I howled louder than I ever thought possible. After the most intense pain I've ever felt and more, I started to feel dizzy. Everything started spinning and I couldn't tell what was happening anymore. I completely blacked out.


	2. A Startling Discovery

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2 A Startling Discovery**

**Chapter 2- A Startling Discovery**

My whole underside was cold, so very cold. I was slowly regaining consciousness, and I tried to move as little as possible. It hurt just to breathe, my everything was throbbing. I eventually got used to the pain, and tried to open my eyes to see what was happening, or where I was.

I was met with nothingness. When my eyes got used to the light and stopped throbbing, I could make out several holes in a gray wall that were probably supposed to let in light and air, but the world outside was just as dark as the one I was in.

I lay there for a while, collecting my thoughts. What happened to me? Where could I be? Why does God hate me? All these questions and more passed through my head when it all rushed back to me.

I went to put my hand to my head when I felt something strange. My brow was unnaturally hairy. And there was some strange… thing on my forehead. I went to put my hand down, when I saw something that completely turned my head around.

My hand had been turned into a paw! I could barely make it out, but there was definitely a change of fingers. I played around a bit, and discovered my claws. They were surprisingly sharp.

But enough about that, I thought, what the hell happened to me? That doctor! That injection! The pain! So, what's the damage? I tried to position myself in this cramped metal space so I could see myself. After several failed attempts, I gave up. Then, a dim light burst through the holes in my….thing. I officially decided to call it a cage. I was an animal in a cage, how perfect!

The part of my cage with the holes slid upwards, and light flooded in. I was temporarily blinded, but then I heard voices.

"Subject E-209, John Sauter. The cancer was completely decimated." Well that's good news, I thought. "The transformation was successful, and is complete. Vital signs are regular, and subject should be waking soon." Transformation? So it **is** all their fault!

"Good, good. Move him to holding pen 304 then. When he awakens and eats his fill, move him to the observation room. I'll be waiting."

"Yes sir, Mister Slater Sir!" said the first voice militarily, closing the cage.

I could feel the cage being pulled forward and drop suddenly. I let out a small whelping noise as I was now vertical. Then I was carried a small distance to what I guess was the "holding pen" I had heard about. I was horizontal again as the cage was jerked forward once more. Then the front part of my cage slid open and I was forced out by the back part.

The holding pen was small, but bigger than the cage, and had a water bowl beside a dish of kibble. I slowly crawled to the water so I could use it as a mirror to see what these people had done to me.

I was startled to see that my brown hair had been replaced by lavender fur, which was strangely in a similar fashion as my old hair was, with a piece of it falling over my left eye.

My deep, blue eyes had gotten somewhat bigger, and way deeper than I remembered. There was some sort of red Jewel on my forehead, which explained the bump. And my ears were so massive! And pointy! I turned around, and sure enough, there was the long Y-shaped tail that marked me as an Espeon. The psychic-type Eevee evolution. If I was stuck as a pokemon, I'm glad it was one with possible fangirls. There was a possibility of an upside here.

My brain was worried about my appearance, but my stomach wasn't. I was almost forced over into the kibble bowl, but my mouth wouldn't work because of the shock I was experiencing. A pokemon, really? A pokemon! A mother-fricken pokemon!

I decided that, whatever happened next, I would need strength, so I took a bite of Kibble. My eyes widened when I found that the pokemon-chow was super delicious! I finished the bowl in ten seconds flat! But eating it all may not have been the best idea, because even though I did not know it, I had a very angry cell-mate with me who was just as hungry.


	3. TechNet

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3 TechNet Rewritten!**

**Chapter 3: TechNet**

"Now why'd you have to go and eat all of the kibble, mate? Haven't you ever heard of sharing?"

"Uh, um, well, I, didn't, um, know you were, um, sorry?" I stuttered as I backed towards the edge of the pen.

"Well, the only way for me to eat now is to eat it straight outta you!" bellowed the mass emerging out of the corner. As it slinked out of the shadows, I could make out what it was. An Ice-blue reptile with red spikes and a big jaw lumbered towards me in a menacing fashion.

An angry croconaw stood before me, staring at me like I was an all-you-can-eat buffet with a salad bar.

He reared his head back and opened his jaw, probably aiming straight for my stomach or throat. Then he charged at me in a flash of yellow and blue. I thought I was going to crap myself at that very moment.

Then my head was in a massive amount of pain. I tried to open my eyes, but when I did they were greeted by the sight of a tongue and sharp looking teeth. The son of a bitch was gnawing on my head!

Then, I had a stroke of luck! The grunt that put me there snatched the croconaw from my head and put him in a small cage. It took a bit of force and multiple attemps to get Croconaw to let go, but my head was finally free! He carried the snapping pokemon into another room, and I collapsed!

_They really messed up that one_, I thought. Or at least, I think I thought that.

_No, that was me. Up here, in the third cage to the left._ I looked behind me and up to where the voice instructed. A wall of cages stood behind the holding pen, most pokemon staring at me with a look of boredom. A small Abra was sitting straight up in its cage asleep.

Who are you?

_I was a human once, much like you. But now I'm an Abra. They've changed me just as they've changed you. Except that I don't have as many psychic powers as an Abra should. They called me a failed experiment._

They? Define, please.

_TechNet. It started out as a genetics company, and the whole thing went down-hill. Power and corruption and all that crap. Your little buddy there is being constantly injected with steroids. It's really gonna suck when he gets back._

But what do they want with me?

_Look, I'm not Wikipedia. They want something different with all of us. You're a psychic type too, figure it out for yourself. Try reading a mind or two, although not much is ever going on inside these soldiers' heads. I would suggest a scientist, but our handlers are specially trained to block outsiders from their thoughts. Here's your opportunity, a Grunt's coming to get you right now. Be seeing you kid._

Just as he said, a Grunt came over and caged me again. I was soon put in a room with a one-way mirror. The room had white walls, and the floor was covered in Grass. I stood on alert, who knew what was about to happen. The impossible already did. There was a speaker underneath the mirror, allowing the people behind it to instruct and observe without any danger.

"Hello there John. You must be curious as to what's going on to you and who we are. My name is Mr. Slater, and we have done as you have asked. We've eliminated your Cancer and any chance of you ever getting it again. In fact, we've actually lengthened your lifespan. You should be grateful! Hahahaha!" The voice began to chuckle. My fur stood on end, I was so angry.

"Me? Grateful? Look at what you've done to me! I'm friggin pink!" I projected my thoughts aloud.

"Actually, John, you're a shade of purple. And might I say, you've got such a lush coat of fur! Hahahaa!" I could hear other people laughing too. This was making me so very mad. "We've brought you here to do some examination. For your first test, we'll test the limits of your new abilities and how many moves you know right off the bat. Please bring in the opposing pokemon." A small, pokemon-sized door was opened at the other end of the room. A round, blue shape slowly entered the room.

"Golett, initiative: test opponent's fighting abilities. Keep casualties to a minimum. End."

"Golett!" the automaton said emotionlessly. It then turned towards me and said "Primary target: locked. Goal: test fighting abilities. Commencing Battle. Keep casualties to a minimum; understood."


	4. A Fight For Survival

**Chapter 4: A fight for survival.**

I looked in terror at the emotionless pokemon in front of me. I didn't know whether golett usually had no souls or if they had stripped this one of its. It raised its arms and charged forth. I sprang into survival mode and ran like hell.

"Oh come on now John, you're only delaying the inevitable. Don't run, fight back! Or else we'll have to schedule a second trial." I heard Slater say through the intercom. I decided to take his advice by running around and facing the golett. I didn't know exactly how to, but I tried to use some sort of Psychic move, Confuse at the least, on the pokemon in front of me. Apparently, it worked, because Golett struggled in pain. It soon got up though, and rushed in front of me sooner than I could act. Its fist glowed black as it gave me a good Shadow Punch straight to the forehead. I flew across the room and hit the wall. Its Iron Fist ability wasn't helping the matter.

I looked towards the ghost-type and suddenly my eyes flashed. I saw it getting hit with a huge wave of Psychic energy before getting snapped back to reality. I barely avoided being hit by a Mega Punch." Did I just use Future Sight?" I thought. I looked back at my opponent and realized wondering was getting me nowhere. I had to hurry before it could recover from its missed attack. I focused my energy and released a Psybeam from the gem in my head. Golett turned around and was struck directly in its face. It stunbled forward as the wave of energy I saw before appeared from behind it and rushed over it, bringing it right towards me. I had one last opportunity to end this, and I took it.

I built up energy into my claws and unleashed a Shadow Claw directly into Golett's back. When it finally landed, its eyes were closed and it looked faint.

"No longer able to continue. Mission accomplished; fighting abilities analyzed. Opponent is survival focused and relies on small openings." Golett lied on the ground talking. It eventually got back up and walked out of the room like nothing had happened.

"Thank you John. I believe we have what we need. Be seeing you John, you'll soon have a face to stick to the name Slater. Don't you worry. And you're welcome for granting you life."

"I never agreed to this! You won't get away with this, I swear! Besides, you never got my permission in writing, did you?" I asked, getting all technical with these illegal wierdos.

"What are you gonna do John? Sue us? Hahaha! I'd love to see that. Call me when that works out!"

And just like that, a grunt was there to once again cage me and bring me back to the holding pen. Gueswho was waiting for me, none other than my new best friend in the world, Croconaw. Our reunion was glorious and saliva filled. Those steroids made a huge difference. I was in a living hell.


	5. A Life Sentence and Early Release

**Chapter 5: A Life Sentence and Early Release**

I was sure that I was going to be stuck in this hell hole for an eternity. Every day was the same: I would wake up to find food in the bowls at the end of the room. After eating what I was sure was a fair amount, I would get yelled at for eating most of it and gnawed on myself by Croconaw. I was taken and experimented on daily. Except now I was injected with some sort of shot after every meeting with those evil bastards, which would tear up at my insides and make me experience an unimaginable pain. Aabra offered ideas of escape, but I refused until I had seen the face of Dr. Slater, as promised. Aabra was helpful, he explained to me just who these people were and what was going on.

TechNet was originally a company that used pokemon genes to cure human diseases. A typical Red Cross. They eventually turned their attention to transforming people into pokemon, but for what reason was unclear. When pressed, all Aabra said was that there was a different reason everyone was here. He said my reason might have something to do with my almost automatic knowledge of some strong moves and that I started out as an espeon and not an eevee.

My daily life was the same painful experience for what I deemed three months. Every day, Croconaw's jaw was stronger and the shots were as well. They always administered them in the same place every time, and the site was getting pretty infected. Eventually they noticed this and I was started on some antibiotics. As time passed, I started to give up on Slater's promise. Then, he finally came through.

When I was received for testing one day, I was brought into a different room than usual. I was injected beforehand this time, which I thought was unusual, as well as the lack of pain I felt. I thought I had just gotten used to it though. Then, the door opened and a tall man in a lab coat walked in. He had a thinly shaved beard and a constant evil smile. His eyes were green and full of spite.

"Well hello there, Jonathan. We finally meet face to face," Said the man in front of me. I knew this voice and immediately recognized Dr. Slater. I furrowed my brow and looked at him angrily. Then I felt woozy and was unable to concentrate any Psychic energy.

"Nice sedative, hmm? Picked it out especially for you. Don't want you doing anything you'll regret later!" he sneered. "Anyway, now for why you're here. We've just brought you here to let you know that we're through with you. We've gotten all the information we needed. But, since you won't stop looking at me like I look at my ex-wife, I won't be giving you the pleasure of why you're here or releasing you into the world. I really thought we were friends here, Johnny-boy. Guess not. Hahahaha!"

I staggered and looked up at him in disgust. He probably never planned either of those things in the first place, just telling me so to spite me. I wanted to unleash so much power onto this guy. I wanted to take all of the pain and hurt I've been feeling and just unleash hell. But I instead fell over, too numb and stiff to do anything.

"You'll be moved into a new storage area. But don't fret; we'll make sure your croconaw friend goes with you. After all, I know just how much you two would miss each other otherwise. But you will be saying goodbye to that stupid aabra that's been spilling lies into your head. We can hear your conversations, John, and we're not pleased. Thanks to you, we'll make sure that ingrate never talks again. And he'll have you to thank. Today just keeps getting better for you, now doesn't it? Hahahaha!" He turned and left, cackling.

I hated that laugh with every fiber of my being. A grunt came in to transfer me shortly after Slater left. I was put in yet another cage and we left the room. I slowly regained the feelings in my limbs and was fully awake again by the time we got to my new pen. I hated this. All of it, I was just sick. Being treated as an animal, a snack, and a subject to be tested. I just couldn't take it anymore.

The man who was handling me *shudder* was rather careless. He knew I was tired, and maybe thought I was still a little sedated. I thought to myself, "What am I waiting on anymore? I now know the face of my enemy. I finally have nothing keeping me here. Time to get the fuck out!" I turned on the man putting me in my cage. I gathered what little energy I had into a Psybeam that knocked him back. Croconaw was behind me.

"What are you doing? Are you insane? They'll gut you good for that one! Never bite the hand that feeds you, mate!"

"I'm not letting them feed me anymore. I shouldn't need to be fed; I'm a 24 year-old man for Christ's sake!" I turned back to the grunt, which was coming back to his senses. I grabbed his body with my telekinesis and flung him to the side. I jumped down out of my cage and ran forward. The other guards had become aware that I was making a break for it.

I slid between one's legs and dodged another to the side. I ran down the corridor of cages as fast as my legs would take me. I took a turn and saw three men near a large switch on the wall.

"This must be important!" I said as I threw the switch with my mind. I could get used to being Psychic.

"He's released the cages!" One of the guards said as a look of terror overcame his face. All of the cage doors opened and pokemon began to flood out. All of them began to run down one hallway, so I figured I might as well too. We all ran past several guards, heard many alarms, as well as caused several explosions. I think TechNet was overwhelmed by the entirety of their pokemon prisoners escaping. They may have been able to handle this if it was a few of us, but we were way too many for them to do practically anything.

Eventually, the mob of pokemon found its way to a back entrance and we flooded the outside world. Most pokemon went their own way, no one really knowing each other. I wondered what happened to Aabra, I didn't see him anywhere in the crowd. I didn't have any time to wait though, because TechNet grunts started to follow us outside. There had to be almost just as much of them as there were of us. Some pokemon got re-captured, but I ran. There was nothing more I could do; I wasn't about to risk going back in there.

I ran towards the city as fast as I could, not knowing what I would do or where I would go, and not, quite frankly, giving a damn. I just wanted away.


	6. The Start of A New, Easier Life

**Chapter 6- A Street Life's Better Than No Life**

A man stood in a room full of empty cages. His head was hung and his eyes were squeezed shut in rage. People around him were scrambling and rushing, trying to fix what recently happened.

"How dare they? All of them. I took what was left of their lives and gave them a new purpose, and they run out on me like this? Escaping as if they were no more than common variety pokemon being kept in cages. We still have tests to run, things to accomplish. We can't just let this end so easily. Find them! Return them to their proper places! Release the prototypes!" Dr. Slate began barking orders to grunts and employees in an attempt to capture the escaped prisoners.

Seven large cages were moved to the part of the building near the exit all of the pokemon had run out of. The contents of the cages were released and immediately sprang forward. Seven large Zoroark began sniffing the ground in circles trying to catch whatever scents they could. They then began running to the city, each with a target already in their minds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Le Transition~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was running as fast as humanely, or Espeonely, possible. I didn't know where it was I was going, I just had to get away from those terrible memories as fast as possible. My legs began to strain and I slowed down to catch my breath. I checked my surroundings to see where I was, and realized I had subconsciously started making my way back to my house. I figured, why not? It was still mine after all, why not go back for as long as I can?

I eventually made it back to my street, so I slowed to a stroll as I neared my destination. I got close enough, though, that I almost stopped in my tracks. A car was parked in my parking lot. Flowers were planted around my front yard. The lights were on inside, so I slowly walked closer to take a look at who was inside.

A family was sitting around a dinner table eating a large meal and playing around. There were a man, a woman, a son, and a daughter. They all looked just so happy. It would be wrong of me to do anything that would ruin their happiness, so I just sat on my front doorstep, remembering my past life and realizing how it was all over. I could never return things to the way they were. My life as John had ended. So, I decided that tomorrow, my life as Espeon would begin. For now, I'll just enjoy what was once mine, for probably the last time.

I was awoken suddenly by something from behind me. I had apparently fallen asleep reminiscing by my front door. I was awoken by the door opening and pushing me from my resting place. The man of the house nearly stepped on me, but was surprised to find me sleeping there. Once I was awake and realized what was going on, I ran back around the house so he wouldn't follow me and ran off into the streets again.

I still had no where to go, and since I was looking on the past, I wondered what my past girlfriend was doing after she left me. I made my way to her place, then I leaped up to her bedroom window to see if she was still asleep. She was still in bed, lying asleep next to some man that I had never met before. She already moved on? Knowing her, she probably left me for this guy! How long has this been going on? I was so enraged I looked at the alarm clock on the table beside her and picked it up with my telekinesis.

I flung the clock at Sierra's face as hard as I could with my mind, and as it hit her face it went off and began to ring loudly. She looked as pissed as possible as she tried to figure out what was happening, and outside the window I sat there laughing my ass off. The man beside her had woken up as well, and looked just as confused as she did. Sierra eventually stood and walked towards the door to the living room. I pushed the door towards her as she got close to it and she stubbed her little toe on the bottom.

"This is gonna be fun!" I said to myself as I watched Sierra cuss in her hallway. I leapt a window over to watch and look for more opportunities to mess up Sierra's life any way possible. She went into the kitchen and started pouring coffee, and I flung her cup out of her hand and watched her pour it all down her own shirt. She was screaming as I was laughing, probably from either how hot it was or how crappy things were at the moment.

She went and changed clothes before coming back in with a mop to clean up. I let her clean the mess, but as she started to walk away, I shook a little of water from the mop loose and watcher her slip and do an amazing back flip. Her new boyfriend walked into the room to help her up, and I made sure he joined her on the floor. He was huge and as dense as could be, I didn't know Sierra was so shallow.

You can imagine without me explaining that this lasted for a while. In fact, I stuck around for a few days and had my fill. As she went to work, an occasional flower pot would just so happen to fall on her head. When Sierra cooked any sort of food, she would oh so clumbsily drop anything and everything hot right on top of herself, no matter how careful she was. And when she went to go have "relations" with the man she left me with, I made sure it was more hilarious an attempt than a Pichu fighting a Tyranitar, as well as made sure it ended the same way.

Eventually though, this became tiresome. Although it was a load of fun making Sierra pay for adding to my pain, it didn't change my situation nor fix any of my current or past problems. I decided to let her make the rest of her mistakes on her own and head off to make my own living.

I didn't know anything about the way pokemon lived in a city without owners. I guessed they lived in alleyways and got around by riding on the tops of cars and buildings and made playhouses out of old tires and clocks. [:D] So, I wandered a few streets looking in between each building for a suitable place to call home. By suitable, I of course mean not completely disgusting. You wouldn't believe the stuff people just randomly throw into alleyways. I also had to make sure that the place that I slept wasn't where anyone's "business" went down.

I remembered this new pizzeria that opened up in town that cleaned its alleys out before starting up. I thought that was as good a place as any. After making my way there, I saw that the whole alleyway was clean, unoccupied, and there was even an empty box sitting outside for the fridge or oven or whatever inside the restaurant. I checked out the box and thought, "You could fit like five of me in here," and I wasn't kidding. As I curled up at the front of the box, I noticed the delivery boy pull up on a moped.

"Stupid friggin' prank calls makin me get up and drive half way across town," he mumbled as he got off the bike. He took off his helmet and picked up the pizza he was to deliver. "Ugh, seriously? Who orders that any more?" He looked at disgust as he tossed the pizza into the alley. The box made a loud thud as it almost landed on top of me. It scared me half to death, making me jump back and, much to my disdain, forced a loud meow-like sound out of me. The pizza boy looked down at me in surprise, but then grew oddly calm.

"I guess you're the first stray resident of our alley, huh? I knew it'd happen eventually. You can have that," he said, pointing to the discarded pizza box, "and there's more where that came from as long as you don't give us any trouble," he walked back inside and I stood there in awe. I shrugged it off and started eating my first real meal as a stray espeon.

About halfway through my delicious entrée, I noticed a yellow pokemon walk into the alley across from me. As he sat down in his own box, which was about the size of a toaster, I could hear his stomach growling from all the way across the street. I was almost completely full, and I couldn't let someone of so close a species as me go hungry. I lifted a few slices of pizza through telekinesis and flew them over to Jolteon. He perked up immediately and devoured the slices practically midair. After he was finished, he got up and trotted over.

"Hey, thanks for that, man! I haven't been able to get anything to eat in weeks!" He said with a smile on his face. "Everyone calls me Jay, you got a name?"

"I'm John," I said without even giving it a second thought. That's what my name was as a human, is John a weird name for an Espeon? I just blew my chance to come up with something awesome! Ah, oh well. "I just 'moved in', how's the neighborhood?"

"It's pretty great!" he said, almost surprised, "You're the only other pokemon I've seen around here in a while, so there's never anyone to bother you or fight over territory. You seem nice, I'm kinda glad you came around. Maybe things'll ease up for me now…" he began to trail off before snapping back into reality. "Oh, sorry! Good night!" he said as he turned and began to cross the street again.

"Looks like things are finally lightening up for me now…" I thought to myself as I lied back down inside of my box. I folded up the empty pizza box and made a makeshift bed. I made myself comfortable and began to think of my new life. "Fuck all the drama of being a human, being pink is way better…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Le Transition~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Croconaw was running down a dark alleyway frantically, panting loudly and running out of breath easily. "I just can't keep this up! No more running, no more fighting! I give," Croconaw collapsed onto the ground as was picked up and carried off in a blur. A large black Zoroark had picked up the exhausted pokemon, and brought him to a large truck waiting nearby. The zoroark then sprinted off again in search of new prey, a man taking the defeated pokemon and putting it inside a cage and stacked it on top of countless other cages.

"There ain't too many of ya left, is there? Heheh, we'll get ya'all back soon 'nuff. You can be sure of that!" said a grunt as he slammed shut the back of the truck and got into the front seat again, tracking the team of Zoroark on a small screen on the dashboard.

"And when we get each and every one of ya back where you belong, we'll gut ya for more research!" he said as he pulled out a cigarette and began laughing in that way that crazed villains do when they accomplish something.

~~~~~Woohoo!~~~~~Longest Chapter Yet!~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
